Zhali
Zhali is Daenerys' handmaiden from when she married Khal Drogo. Biography Background Recent Events Season One Zhali is given to Daenerys at her wedding to Khal Drogo, along with Irri and Doreah. As she bows to Dany, she smiles at Jorah and he smiles back. Irri sees the way she looks at him and warns her not to get attached. Zhali silently agrees, as she can see how he looks at the Khaleesi. As Dany and Drogo lead them along, Zhali walks by Jorah's horse. She watches at Jorah snatches the goblet and questions the man, wondering how he knows that he's trying to poison Dany. When Daenerys states that anyone who wants to leave can, she stays put. She watches in horror as Dany walks into the fire. She wakes up the next morning to find Dany sitting, looking down at her legs. She's afraid that she's dead and is shocked when she looks up. She bows along with the others. Season 2 Zhali runs back to the room to find Irri dead. She glares at Doreah as she is pushed into the vault. Season 3 Zhali gets sick while on the ship and vomits. Jorah comes up from behind, concerned. He suggests that she's pregnant. since she's been getting sick a lot lately. She points out that it's because she's sea sick. She watches Missandei and remembers back when she was a slave. She smiles when Dany takes her, as she knows she'll be more of a friend than a slave. Season 4 Zhali listens as Daenerys starts talking about Jorah's betrayal. She looks at Jorah, hoping none of it's true. He looks back at her sadly, and she understands. She pleads that Dany doesn't let him go, but she doesn't listen. She doesn't try to run after him, afraid that Dany will make her go too. Season 5 On the day of choosing people to fight, Zhali goes with Dany. She is shocked to find Jorah there. Zhali is by Dany's side in the fighting pits. She's as disgusted as she is and is silently praying that Jorah won't show. Zhali turns in shock at the sound of Jorah's voice. She looks at Dany, hoping she wouldn't clap. She grabs Dany's other hand and shuts her eyes, ready for it to be over, as she hears the cry of a dragon. Zhali sits with Jorah, Daario and Tyrion, wondering what to do. When they decide to go looking for her, she hugs Jorah goodbye. As she pulls away, she notices the Greyscale. She watches him leave. Season 6 Zhali sits with Missandei and Grey Worm, uncomfortable by Tyrion's drinking game. Zhali sets off for Westeros with Daenerys. Season 7 Zhali arrives with Daenerys at Dragonstone. She smiles as Jon Snow freaks over the dragons. She is ecstatic that Jorah returns, healed, but is sad to hear that he's leaving again. Season 8 Zhali rides in with Daenerys. Looking around, she can see the way people look at her. Some look afraid, others sneer. She thinks it's because Daenerys is taking over their town, but Grey Worm points out they don't like them because they look different. Zhali and Jorah are seen cuddling in bed before the battle starts. Zhali cries over Jorah's body. She sits next to Daenerys during the feast. Personality Appearance Relationships Daenerys Targaryen Zhali liked Daenerys from the start. Unlike her brother, she didn't treat her like a slave. Jorah Mormont Zhali and Jorah were attracted to each other when they first met, but Irri and Doreah told her that they shouldn't be together. Zhali and Jorah ignored them and started seeing each other. Daenerys eventually found out about them, but she didn't mind. Irri Zhali and Irri got along well. Doreah Zhali didn't like Doreah as much as Irri. Doreah bragged about sleeping with Viserys, whom she and Irri didn't like. Viserys Zhali didn't like Viserys. He tried to get her to go to bed with him, but she wasn't interested. He tried arguing with her, but Daenerys said that she was her handmaiden and that he shouldn't lay a finger on her. Missandei Grey Worm Tyrion She didn't know what to think of him at first as he was a Lannister. Varys Quotes Said by Zhali "I care about him. Nothing can stop me." -to Irri and Doreah, about Jorah Appearances Behind the Scenes * Her name is pronounced Hal-ee Category:HandmaidensCategory:DothrakiCategory:Fanon Characters